One Summer Day Equals Ice Cream Equals HOT!
by XImAsOuLeAtErX
Summary: I am now starting a bunch of BEAST/B2ST Yaoi stories just 'cause there isn't enough and I want to! So now I start with Kiseob! As Yoseob, what does one hot summer day, being all alone with Kikwang, and some ice cream equal? The answer is really the title, but…ooooo just read! XD ONEHOT fluff and lemon usage of ice cream. My first Yaoi rated M


**One Hot Day = Ice Cream=HOT!**

**Summary: **I am now starting a bunch of BEAST/B2ST Yaoi stories just 'cause there isn't enough and I want to! So now I start with Kiseob! My favorite! What does one hot summer day, being all alone with Kikwang, and some ice cream equal? The answer is really the title, but…ooooo just read! XD ONEHOT fluff and lemon usage of ice cream. My first Yaoi

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: **I DON'T OWN BEAST/B2ST! I MAY LOVE THEM TO DEATH BUT THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME! *side I wish.

**Yoseob's POV:**

The door to our dorm was opened as I ran into the blast of cool air. I heard the relieving sighs of my friends as they dragged themselves in. I ran to my room and plopped onto my bed. SO nice and cold! I kicked off my shoes and even my jeans, leaving me in my boxers! It was the middle of summer and we had just got back from a signing at a park not too far from here and we hadn't comprehended that it was going to be this hot! I walked out of my room to see everyone lying on the ground. My bare feet could feel the cold wood floor beneath me and it made me melt to the ground too.

"It feels so good in here!" I heard Dongwoon say.

"I heard it's near 40*C out there today!" Junhyung whimpered. We all groaned as we heard the door open as our manager came in.

"Hey guy-Whoa! I just walked in on a bunch of dead bodies!" he chuckled.

"What is it?" Doojoon groaned.

"Well, it's too hot to do anything today. So I'm giving you guys a break. You're free to leave, but make sure to be careful! I'll see you guys later!" he said then left. We all just laid for what seemed like hours, but I looked at the clock which said it had only been 15 minutes. Then that's when suddenly we heard a loud thrumming sound slowly stopping. I slowly lifted my head as I was realizing what was turning off. I saw everyone else sit up as they had a look of 'omfg please let that not be what I think it is!' We looked up to the meter then got up at the same time running to it. The screen was blank, so I kept pressing the on button, but nothing happened. Hyunseung ran to the TV and tried to turning it on, but the screen stayed dark.

"Black out!" Hyunseung said slamming the remote into the sofa.

"NOOOO!" I heard Kiki groan. Everyone walked away from the meter with disappointment.

I walked over to Kikwang and patted his shoulder. He just sulked then looked at me then pouted cutely. I laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders bringing him closer to me, making my heart skip a beat.

"Yah! Don't hug me Yoseob! It's too hot right now! I'll hug you later!" he said unwrapping my arms. I pouted and looked away then looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Kikwang saw this and broke, hugging me again.

"I'm sorry hyung! It's just hot! Why do you have to be cute in a time like this?" I giggled with a little blush on my face and looked back at the other members. I saw Doojoon pull out a small black box and turned it on, letting the sound of static in the air. He turned the knob till he got to a station talking about the weather.

"Breaking news!" we heard a man speak. We all crowded around the radio. "A blackout has just been reported in parts of Seoul and apparently the cause is too much use of the air conditioning. People who are experiencing the blackout should find places to cool off or perhaps eat ice cream or take a cold shower. The power should be on in a few hours."

We all groaned. A few hours? I plopped onto the floor and sat criss cross while looking up at the other members. Junhyung walked to the front door and started to put on his shoes.

"Where you going Jun?" Hyunseung asked.

"I'm going to a place where it's cool! Wanna come with?" he asked. Hyunseung looked at us then at him.

"Yeah!" He ran towards his shoes and with super fast speed dragged Junhyung out the door. While this happened, I didn't notice our leader and maknae disappear. Then Doojoon and Dongwoon came out of their shared room a few minutes later with different clothes to cool them off and they were getting there shoes on by the door.

"Yah! Where are you going?" Kikwang asked from the kitchen.

"To get ice cream! It may take us a while, just trying to find a nice cold place to get not melted ice cream like in our freezer. You guys wanna join?" Dongwoon asked. He looked, though, as if he didn't want to. Must be because he wants to be with Dongwoon. Although, the offer was tempting, but the heat was effecting the lazy part of my brain. I didn't want to stay in this heat, but I don't feel like getting up! And I guess I'm not the only one.

"I'm too lazy! I'll just eat the ice cream in the freezer before it melts! You guys go have fun!" Kikwang replied. Dongwoon looked at me, but I shook my head as well.

"Ok. We'll be back later! We'll see you hyungs later!" I heard the front door close and footsteps walking away. I groaned as I leaned back and laid onto the floor. I looked over at Kikwang as he was getting the giant tub of ice cream from the freezer then sat down next to me on the floor. He leaned his back on the couch, opened the tub, and began plowing through the ice cream with a spoon. He was pretty cute eating the ice cream, making him look like a kid as he stared off into space. I blushed as I stared at him when I noticed something. He was licking and sucking the ice cream off the spoon too enthusiastically. Man, I wish those luscious lips would wrap around my…HOLD ON A FUCKING MOMENT! This is Kikwang! He's my best friend and he is also a guy! Not that I care he is, the members know I'm gay and they don't care, but I'm pretty sure Kikwang isn't! And knowing this, it hurts. It hurts really badly! But still, I can't help but love him. I love how he has that so cute eye smile, and his voice is like god is singing himself. I love how he is a pabo, making him cuter if it was possible. The way he dances and his abs just make me go insane with lust!

I have loved him, even since AJ was made. But it makes my heart ache, knowing that no matter how much I love him, he wont' love me back. I continued to watch him eat, hoping his cuteness would make me feel better.

**Kikwang's POV**

This ice cream is a freakin life savor! It's nice and cold still. I know this might not help my muscles, but in this weather I don't care! I looked over at Yoseob only to find him looking at me with a red face. I looked down at my ice cream then at him. He looked hot! And I mean both ways! He had no shirt on, making him show his abs, and he was only wearing boxers. Dear god, this image is making me a little excited I have to say. Yes, ladies! The infamous Lee Kikwang is gay. And the one he wants is Yoseob. I love how Yoseob is so cute with his aegyo and how he's funny and smart. He freakin sings like an angel and when he dances, his body rolls in the most delicious way! I never told the other members because I'm not ready too. I wanted to tell Yoseob, so bad, but I keep chickening out. Even though he's gay, which I'm so happy about, I don't know if he would like me back. Maybe now that we're alone, I can tell him finally. Oh I forgot, it's hot!

"You want some ice cream, Yoseob?" I asked.

"No. I'm ok", he replied with a hoarse voice. He looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong Seobie?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You look a little sad!"

"It's nothing."

"You know you can talk to me about it." He said nothing, then sat up turning around, and leaned onto the couch next to me.

"It's just love problems," he says. Is he in love? With who? The first name popped into my head.

"Is it Doojoon?"

"Ew no! He's like my dad! He's with Dongwoon anyways!"

"He's with Dongwoon?" When the hell did this happen!

"Pabo! There not telling us there together, but you can tell!" he said looking up at me with a smile.

**Yoseob's POV**

I looked over at him and smiled. He was sucking on the spoon with a look of confusion on his face. So cute! I just wanted to kiss him right now! I looked at the ice cream. It's starting to look good now.

"Can I have some?" I asked pointing to the tub. He nodded and handed me the spoon, which wasn't strange. Everyone here shares every once in a while. But I enjoyed doing it with Kikwang! I scooped some ice cream and ate it with delight. So good! We kept eating in silence, till when I reached my spoon in it was only liquid instead of ice. It melted! No! I looked over and tried to carefully carry the spoon to my mouth then Kikwang bumped into it making the liquid spill on his chest. I now barely notice he is not wearing a shirt! His chocolate abs just waiting to be licked. I smirked as an idea came to mind.

"O sorry!"

"That's ok! My fault! Where's a napkin?" he asked looking around. Now's my chance! I leaned down and licked his chest till the ice cream stopped dripping.

"Yoseob!" He tasted like sweat and of course ice cream, but there was something there that just tasted like him. I leaned away once he was clean to find his face red. Then I turned red! Why did I do that! That was a stupid idea! Now, he's never going to want to talk to me! But then he did the unexpected. He closed the lid to the ice cream, set it to the side then turned to me. I was about to get up when he grabbed my shoulders. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He's…kissing me? My brain was trying to work this out and when he deepened the kiss, I realized he was asking for me to kiss back. I started to kiss him back, my eyes closing and my arms grabbing the side of his shoulders. I felt something touch my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. I felt his tongue wriggle into my mouth and began licking every place there to mark as his.

**No One's POV**

There tongues danced together in a work of passion. No dominance, just heat and love. Kikwang slowly and gently pushed Yoseob down to floor, breaking away for air. He was positioned in between Yoseob's legs his hands on either side of his head. He wanted to see what his hyung would say.

"Yoseob, how do you feel about me?" Kikwang asked as he stared at his beautiful panting hyung.

"Kikwang," Yoseob started then leaned to Kikwang's ear," Saranghae!" he whispered. Kikwang closed his eyes in relief and happiness. That one word made this day the best in his life. A smile crept onto his face then he whispered right back," Saranghae, hyung!" Yoseob laid himself back down on the floor and looked into Kikwang's eyes. Said man noticed tears gathering in his lover's eyes.

"Don't cry love! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Everything is so right! I'm so happy!" Yoseob cried lifting his hand to his lover's cheek. Kikwang smiled then leaned in for a kiss, which Yoseob happily complied. They kissed softly for a minute then the kiss got heated as tongues were put into play making the red head moan in the kiss. Now, they fought for dominance, which Kikwang won. He again marked the mouth as his and tasted it, making sure to remember this forever. Yoseob tasted like the ice cream they ate, but he could taste something there that just screamed Yoseob. The singer's hands traveled from his lover's neck, and down his chest. He touched those sacred abs, which now belonged to him.

Kikwang shivered at the feel of his hands and felt a tightening sensation in his groin. They pulled away for air again, but the blonde never left. His lips gently kissed and sucked down his hyungs neck, making said man moan in delight. Yoseob tilted his head so Kikwang could have more access and also used his hands to push his lovers head closer. Yoseob too felt the sensation building up in his pants because of this, but he was a bit nervous. Kikwang would be his first if they were going to go far enough, which Yoseob wanted. Like he read his mind, the dancer looked at him and asked," Do you want to keep going? We don't have to if you're not ready!"

Yoseob smiled then pulled him down for another heated kiss to answer him. Then he pulled away and moaned when he felt, Kikwang's knee lift up and purposely rub against his growing member. Kikwang left wet kisses and hickeys as he traveled past Yoseob's neck and down to his chest. He licked around Yoseob's hardened nipple, making the red head mewl in appreciation then gasped when Kikwang sucked onto him.

"Mmmm…Kiki!" he moaned. Then Kikwang got an idea! He pulled away, making Yoseob confused and unpleased then he picked Yoseob up, making him yelp and wrap his legs around his waist. Kikwang quickly grabbed the ice cream and walked into there shared room, where he laid his lover on his bed. He opened the ice cream and dipped a couple fingers in the melted liquid then slowly rubbed the liquid on his lover's lips and dragged it down his neck and around his nipples. He licked his fingers clean in front of Yoseob on purpose, turning the man on even more. He leaned down and sucked on the luscious lips, making sure it was gone. Then he licked the trail of ice cream he left, down his neck and again sucked on his nipples. He sucked till he felt all the ice cream was gone then went and kissed Yoseob again. Yoseob could taste the ice cream, his tongue reaching into Kikwang's mouth to taste all the sweetness.

Yoseob suddenly pushed them so that he was on top and began rubbing both of there clothes erections against each other. They both moaned at the feeling of such pressure and friction. They panted as the sensation grew stronger, so he stopped and leaned down to pull off Kikwang's pants and boxers. His member springing from its confinements. Kikwang just laid there and watched the red head lean closer to his pulsing member. His small pink tongue slipping through his lips to playful lick the tip. The taste of salty pre-cum touching his tongue. He grasped his lover's rod and sucked the tip in his mouth, a moan escaping Kikwang's mouth. Then an idea came to mind. Yoseob grabbed the spoon still in the tub of ice cream and poured some of the thick liquid down on the blonde's burning erection. He hissed.

"It's cold!" Kikwang whimpered.

Yoseob smiled then watch the liquid ooze down to the base. He quickly took the whole thing in one go making him gag a little when the tip reached his throat.

"God…Yoseob! So…good!" the dancer moaned.

He watched as Yoseob sucked onto his member then began bobbing his head creating a wonderful sensation. He felt the familiar coiling sensation in his stomach and pulled the singer away from his member, which made him confused.

"Not yet!" He flipped them over and smirked. "I'm going to prepare you know ok?" Yoseob nodded and readied himself. Kikwang inserted a spit-covered digit through the first ring of muscle making Yoseob yelp from the intrusion. He tried relaxing as he felt Kikwang massaging his insides. Then another finger went in and the two began scissoring the hole making him wince. Another went in and Yoseob got used to it, moaning. His hips rocked to make them go deeper. Kikwang felt around to find that special spot and found it when Yoseob gasped.

"K-Kiki! Hit…t-there a-again!" he gasped out. The blonde rubbed roughly on his hyung's prostrate, making him spasm in pleasure and really close to coming. Kikwang pulled the fingers out, making the elder groan in displeasure then he jumped a little when he felt something bigger poking his hole. Kikwang positioned himself when it hit him. "Lube!" He realized he didn't have any! He looked at the ice cream and smirked. He quickly used his fingers to coat his member so he could go in easier.

"Ready?" Yoseob nodded and waited for the pain. Kikwang pushed the head slowly in, making his lover wince from being stretched. He leaned down to kiss his lover to distract him from the pain, muffling his screams. He slowly pushed the rest in and once he was in till the hilt, he stopped for both of them to breath. Tears spilled down Yoseob's cheeks from the feeling of being torn apart. His hands were grasping the sheets below him, knuckled turning white. Kikwang saw the tears and leaned down to kiss them away.

"It's ok. It will go away." Yoseob nodded and felt himself adjusting to Kikwang's large size. He rocked his hips, letting his lover know he can move. Kikwang slowly pulled out and pushed back in. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the tightness around his member.

"It's…so…tight!" he moaned. He began thrusting slowly at first as Yoseob's groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

"F-faster…H-harder!" he panted. Kikwang complied and began to speed his thrusts and roughly ramming into him. He angled his thrusts and hit his lover's prostrate making him arch his back off the bed.

"Hit…t-there again!" he shouted. Kikwang smirked and roughly pounded against that sweet spot making the walls around him tighten and sexy moans escape both of them. As he kept thrusting, the younger slid his hand between there slick sweaty bodies and began pumping his hyung's neglected member. The pleasure was over whelming when the elder felt all these things together all at once.

"Come…I'm going to…!"

"M-me too! Go ahead and come!"

And with that, Yoseob came screaming Kikwang's name. Spurts of white liquid coating Kikwang's hand and his abs. The walls tightened around him, and with a few more thrusts Kikwang came deep inside his hyung with a grunt. Once he released, he pulled himself out and rolled next to his hyung. They laid still, catching there breath while basking in the wonderful afterglow. Kikwang quickly went and threw away the ice cream then laid right back next to his now new lover. He pulled the blankets up to cover them and cuddled closer to Yoseob. They lay in each other's arms and right before they could go into unconsciousness Yoseob whispered," I love you, Lee Kikwang!"

"I love you too, Yang Yoseob!" Kikwang whispered right back. They fell asleep smiling in each other's arms.

~Fin~

**I'm sorry that was bad! I have never done guy on guy before! I hope I did ok! Review please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
